Roger (Lord of the Flies)
Roger is the secondary antagonist of Lord of the Flies. He is a sociopathic boy who (after being trapped on the island for a significant amount of time) becomes Jack Merridew's sadistic second-in-command. He was portrayed by Roger Elwin in the 1963 film adaptation, and by Gary Rule in the 1990 film adaptation. Biography Early in the story, Roger repeatedly bullies the children by ruining their sandcastles, throwing sand in their eyes, and throwing rocks at them. During the second successful pig hunt, Roger is the most aggressive and violent. After killing one of the sow's various piglets, he continues to brutally torture her. Roger then shoves his spear right up the pig's posterior. Afterward, he sharpens a stick at both ends of Jack's command and helps in sticking the pig's head on the spear, as an offering to the Beast. After another boy named Simon discovers the truth about the Beast, he stumbles into the circle of savages while they are doing a reenactment of the hunt on the beach, where he is bloodlessly stabbed to death. Neither Maurice nor Jack feel any remorse or regret for their actions. The day after that, on top of Castle Rock, Robert tells Roger that Jack is going to beat Wilfred. Roger hopes to torture Wilfred and hurries towards the rest of the tribe to do so. Even though he doesn't get the chance to hurt Wilfred, he evolves to the status as Jack's 'second in command', the chief torturer of the boys. From Roger's vantage point above when Piggy was making a speech at Castle Rock, "Ralph was a shock of hair and Piggy a bag of fat". That dehumanization allowed him to become completely free of the restraints of civilization and fully give in to his sadistic urges. "High overhead, with a sense of delirious abandonment, Roger leaned with all his weight on the lever": he pushes a boulder off the cliff and onto Piggy, killing him. After that, while Samneric is captured, Roger hurts them and forces them to join Jack's tribe. And before they start the hunt for Ralph, he hurts them again and makes them tell where Ralph is hiding. The night before the hunt for Ralph, Roger sharpens a stick at both ends (completely on his own will), when Jack plans on hunting and killing Ralph. Roger plans on cutting off Ralph's head and impaling it on the stick as another offering for the Beast. Roger and Jack's dark intentions are only stopped at the sight of the naval officer. There, Roger's sadistic pleasures reign back as reality sets into them all. Personality Before the shipwreck, Roger is described as being reclusive shy and quiet. However, this was a mere facade to hide the true nature of the character as the taboo of civilization clung to him and prevents him from actually hurting the other boys. He is the most violent, sadistic, and perverted boy on the island. Upon being stranded, he is just a quiet dark-haired boy, but as the boys start descending into savagery, his true colors start to show. Roger represents bloodlust and evil at its worst; it is even worse at it may seems, as Roger is only a kid. He revels in inflicting pain on others and was only restrained by the rules of society, rules that do not longer apply in the story. Category:Kids Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Book Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Polluters Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists